Save Me
by LawlietsDarkAngel
Summary: Dark blue met ice blue for one last time as Nero made up his mind. He was done being the one who always needed protection. It was his turn to give back. Sometimes, hero's are made from those we least expect. Very, very, slight D/N.


**Disclaimer: I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own or think Dante, Nero, or the lyrics of the song 'Hero'. They are owned by Capcom and Skillet.**

**Warnings: Slight language, mentions of blood.**

***I recommend listening to Skillet's song 'Hero' while reading this. That song is what inspired this story. And it's frickin awesome XD*  
**

The dusty battlefield was silent for a moment. Sweaty men in dirty uniforms hid behind anything that gave them shelter. One man in particular, his silver hair caked with dirt, crouched behind an abandoned tanker. His ocean blues eyes were wide as he clutched his gun to his chest.

_**I'm just a step away, **_

_**I'm just a breathe away,**_

_**Loosing my faith today,**_

_**(We're falling off the edge today)**_

He had been forced to enlist. Not that he minded serving his country, but he had a sick sister at home. If he died, well, she wouldn't be far behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He had only been here for a week and had already seen things that would haunt him forever.

_**I am just a man,**_

_**Not superhuman,**_

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**Someone save me from the hate!**_

Gunshots were heard again, followed by people screaming in agony. The soldier peeked around his shelter and watched as one of his bunk mates was shot down. Taking aim, he shot at the opposing side. His fallen comrade twitched, blood pooling around him before soaking into the dirt. That man had a two year old baby girl. He had always talked about her.

_**It's just another war,**_

_**Just another family torn,**_

_**(We're falling from our faith today)**_

_**Just a step from the edge,**_

_**Just another day in the world we live.**_

High pitched whistles came from behind him. Time slowed as the sound got closer. He could feel the scorching sun burning him through his clothes; beads of sweat trailed down his neck. The whistling was so loud that it drowned out all other noise. The ground exploded around him.

_**I need a hero to save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

He was suffocating under chunks of burning metal. It felt as though his skin was melting. He was in a literal hell. Just when he was about to give in to death's call, he saw light above him. A hand appeared, pulling the wreckage away. He blinked as he was forced to look at the unforgiving sun.

_**I need a hero to save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me,**_

_**(Just in time)**_

Ice blue eyes looked down at him. The man connected to them smiled.

"We've got a survivor!"

The survivor closed his dark blue eyes in bittersweet relief before letting the darkness take him.

_**I've got to fight today,**_

_**To live another day,**_

He awoke in a cot to the smell of blood. Taking in his surroundings, he saw his rescuer standing next to him. The man smiled, causing the skin to crinkle around his light blues orbs.

"What's your name kid?"

The man on the bed scowled at the 'kid' comment, but answered anyway.

"Nero."

The older man nodded.

"Well," he said, "you are one lucky son of a bitch, Nero. Out of the fifteen men caught in that explosion, you're the only one who lived."

_**Speaking my mind today,**_

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**I've got to make a stand,**_

_**But I am just a man,**_

"I don't get it!" Nero yelled. He sat up on his cot and grabbed at his hair, "Why all this violence!? Why is it that every time people disagree, the only option is to start killing each other?"

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**My voice will be heard today!**_

The other man smiled sadly. "I don't know."

_**It's just another war,**_

_**Just another family torn,**_

His name was Dante. He was just another soldier, but the rest of troop looked up to him. He was the one they went to when they were ready to give up. Nero followed him around like a lost puppy. Sure he got teased for it, but Dante was like the big brother Nero never had.

The weeks dragged on, and their squad slowly grew smaller. Two months after Nero's rescue, they were woken up in the middle of the night. The enemy had been spotted less than a mile from camp. As the soldiers frantically marched out of the barracks, Nero felt someone pulling him the opposite direction. Dante stood looking at him with a forced smile.

"Hold on to this for me," he said as he pulled a thick chain from under his shirt. A heavy red stone hung from it. He placed it around Nero's neck.

"It's my good luck charm," Dante said with a smirk. "Keep it safe for me."

Grabbing their guns, they rushed outside.

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**It's just another kill,**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

It was complete chaos. Nero ran blindly, shooting at what he prayed to be the enemy. His allies were falling left and right. Dante's pendant thumped against his chest; someone screamed close by, and warm liquid sprayed across Nero's face. Holding back the urge to vomit, he sprinted forward hoping that the older man was still alive. They had grown quite close.

A hand closed around his wrist, and wrenched Nero to the left as something exploded where he had been standing not even a second ago.

_**I need a hero to save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him as grenades detonated everywhere. The blasts knocked them to the ground. Nero winced as stray shrapnel cut into his legs. The body above him moved, and through the gloom Nero recognized who it was.

"Dante?"

_**I need a hero to save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me,**_

_**(Just in time)**_

_**I need a hero to save my life,**_

_**(A hero)**_

_**Just in time!**_

They both jumped up as the ground rocked around them. The barracks were on fire. The flames lit up the night sky, making it as bright as day. Nero was horrified to see the enemy lined up, guns at the ready. Dante had taken the brunt of the earlier explosions; his left leg was twisted at an odd angle. Nero wouldn't leave Dante behind. They were sitting targets.

_**Save me just in time,**_

_**Save me just in time**_

Nero heard as the guns were cocked, despite being so far away. Time slowed again. Images flashed through his mind.

_**Whose gonna fight for what's right,**_

_**Whose gonna help us survive,**_

_It was another nightmare. Nero had them constantly. He would wake himself up when he screamed. But this time, Dante was there. He stroked the younger man's hair until he drifted off back to sleep._

_**We're in the fight of our lives,**_

_**(And we're not ready to die)**_

_He was sixteen, barely a year ago, and his little sister was begging him to push her on the swing. Poor little Kyrie. Almost all of her hair was gone from the chemo treatments, yet she never stopped smiling. He loved her so much._

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak,**_

_**Who's gonna make them believe**_

Dark blue met ice blue for one last time as Nero made up his mind. He was done being the one who always needed protection. It was his turn to give back.

_**I've got a hero,**_

_**(I've got a hero)**_

_**Living in me,**_

The opposing soldiers lined up their shots and placed their fingers on the triggers. Dante went to cover Nero once again, but the younger kicked his feet out from under him. Bending down to Dante's level Nero said, "Tell Kyrie I'm sorry."

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right,**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_

The elder's face paled as he realized what the younger was going to do. With strength neither of them knew Nero possessed, he lifted Dante up and threw him completely out of the line of fire.

_**And if it kills me tonight,**_

_**(I will be ready to die)**_

Multiple gunshots were heard. Dante watched as Nero's body was jerked one way, and then the other from the force of them all. The boy fell heavily to the ground. His crimson life fluid staining once beautiful silver hair.

"Nero!"

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life,**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time!**_

_**I need a hero to save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

_**I need a hero to save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me**_

_**(Just in time)**_

_**I need a hero!**_

The funeral was beautiful. It was held in the early spring, just as the flowers were beginning to bloom. He knew the kid would've liked it.

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right,**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive,**_

_**I need a hero!**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak,**_

_**Who's gonna make them believe!**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_


End file.
